


Vanilla Twilight

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Feels, Bucky needs a hug, Songfic, this almost mad me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: The stars lean down to kiss youAnd I lie awake and miss youBucky lay in bed watching the blades of the fan twirl around. Sighs escaped his mouth as he felt the cold space beside him.Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundlyBut I'll miss your arms around me
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Vanilla Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Hope you enjoy! Song is Vanilla Twilight by Owl City

The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you

Bucky lay in bed watching the blades of the fan twirl around. Sighs escaped his mouth as he felt the cold space beside him.

Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me

Rolling on his side, his eyes flickered toward the picture on his nightstand. It was of him and you the day after you got married. His arms were around your waist and yours were around his neck. You were both smiling happily. Tears began to well in Bucky's eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.

I's send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here  
I'll watch the night turn blue  
But it's not the same without you

A light breeze blew the curtains, and Bucky slowly got up to close the window. Upon seeing the stars, shaky breaths expelled from his lips. He should have been able to save you. Why did you have to go? The stars twinkled brightly, and Bucky remembered camping under the stars in your honeymoon. He smiled at the memory of holding you close and you guys whispering nonsense in each other's ears.

Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
Til' I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the space between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

Crawling back in bed, Bucky pulled the covers over him and looked at his hands. So many times your hands had been locked into his. Tears fell onto his hands, and he quickly tried to wipe away his tears, but he was shaking too much. 

I'll find repose in new ways   
Though I haven't slept in two days   
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone

He wanted nothing more then to hold you in his arms and tell you one last time how much he loved you. Bucky's body shook violently with sadness, and he couldn't stop the tears cascading down his face. This world took away the one thing that kept him going, and now he had nothing to live for. 

But drenched in vanilla twilight   
I'll sit on the front porch all night   
Waist deep in thought because when  
I think of you I don't feel so alone

He remembers you telling him not to fall into despair, but how could he not? The pain get worse with everyday that passes, because he knows you won't be by his side to love him. After a few deep breaths, he tries to remember the good times with you. 

I don't feel so alone   
I don't feel so alone   
As many times as I blink   
I think of you tonight   
I think of you tonight 

A warm feeling filled his chest, and he wipes the back of his hand over his eyes. Steadying his breathing, Bucky continues to fill his mind with heartwarming memories. Peace overcomes his body,but sadness desperately tries to enter his aching heart. 

When violet eyes get brighter   
And heavy wings grow lighter   
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again   
And I'll forget the world that I knew

His eyelids grew heavy, and sleep overtook him. Of course, his dreams were filled with you. Enveloping you in a hug, he let the tears fall. Bucky let you know how much he loved your laugh, and how he would give anything to bring you back. 

But I swear I won't forget you   
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past   
I'd whisper in your ear,   
"Oh darling I wish you were here"

**Author's Note:**

> Open for requests! Thanks for reading!


End file.
